polands world
by blue stranger
Summary: england srewed a spell up, and ended everyone to polands world. Now they need to get home, only... how will they do that?  rated T just in case... some characters may seem OOC and R&R people!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's me again. This time I won't write a one shoot, but a normal interesting and a funny fan fiction about the countries in... Poland's world. So I apologize in advance for the grammar. Oh, and you should know, that in this chapter I described how did they look , sop if you hate description, then just read till America was wearing a black headband….. The next chapter will be out soon.**

This is writing

- This is somebody talking-

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. Got that? And I never will, coz I'm not that good of a magician.**

Ch.1. How did they look like.

Noone realy knew how they got there, but everyone knew, that it was Arthurs fault. Just what was he thinking? Getting everyone to another world? And this time he had really outdone himself. He had brought the Axis, the bad touch trio, Italians, Allies, G8, Latvia and Lithuania to … Polands world.

To their big surprise, the grass was green and the sky was blue, and their clothes had changed. Dramatically.

America was wearing a black headband with blue crests in the end, a blue west with no sleeves, black short gloves, a tight, dark blue shirt, no sleeves as well, a purple wide belt, purple pants, and light blue boots. He also had two blue guns attached to his belt.

Matthew (Canada) was wearing a similar west, but this was red, and a lot shorter. He also had a tight red shirt with a turtle neck and it was reaching till the end of his chest. His hands, just like his brothers, had gloves, but his were red and above elbow long, and didn't cover his palms. He was wearing red short shorts with a red belt that had M.W. initials and CANADA written on it. And to end it, he had bright red till knee long boots with blood red shoelaces and the same color soles.

Prussia almost fainted. Speaking of Prussia – he was wearing a white cape with black crests, a black skin-tight shirt, black baggy trousers, white sneakers and black gloves. He also had a black collar with spikes on his neck and a sword in his hand.

England had a long green cape, black boots with red laces, grey pants, and a green loose shirt with a red belt. But what cached his eyes was the big sitch which blade was made of jade green light in his hand.

France had a sword, a light blue magical shield, light blue gloves, the same color as the shield, a light purple simple shirt, a belt with initials F.B. on it and silver color pants. His beard was gone and he had wolf ears end a tale.

Spain had a halo, whisker like stripes on his face, a belt around his neck, a crest with pearls was attached to it. He also had little vampire-like wings. Antonio was wearing a black-red striped shirt with a pink star and short sleeves. His pants were dark black, with a few chains, and he had black sneakers.

Italy had a Japanese school-girl like uniform and a school bag with PASTA written on it. He also had biker gloves.

Romano on the other hand, had a shirt with an Italian flag on it, dark black jacket, black gloves, black belt, grey pants, white wings and a similar bag to Italys, only with TOMATO written on it.

Russia was wearing a till-knee-long dress. It had a pink upper part, and a white down part. There was a red ribbon around his waist, and a sunflower on his dresses front. The dress had short, a little puffy sleeves that had red ribbons tied around them. He had a black belt-like collar and a star necklace. On his head was a flower crown, and in his hand he had his flag with a sunflower ornament. It looked like Poland himself had dressed him up.

China had a supper cute hat with kitty ears. It was in black color and had bright pink words written on it that said MIAU LIKE TOTALLY. He also had a pink ribbon around his neck, to witch a golden bell was attached. He was wearing a white tight shirt with no sleeves, night blue till knee long shorts, and black boots with pink laces and pink cat paws. He also had white gloves, a tattoo on his left shoulder that said CHINA, his right arm was in bandages, and he had a bow in his hand.

Germany looked… really young. He had a red cap, a blue shirt with long sleeves that had his crest on it with FRITZ written in the crest. A black jacket was tied around his waist, and he had long jeans that covered his blue boots. On his left wrist he had a pink watch that showed 3:00 and it was stopped, so the clock showed a wrong time.

Japan had a pink head band with a black heart on it, a white loose shirt, blue gloves, a wide red belt that went around the shirt, pink mini-skirt, and school girl-like shoes with ribbons. Of course he also had his katana.

Lithuania had a simple red, short-sleeved t-shirt that had a written LIKE SCREW USA MY LITHY`S TOTALLY THE HERO in black on it. He also had black biker-gloves that where fingerless. His black long laced boots were covered by long baggy trousers, that where in a dark blue color.

And finally Latvia. The boy had black headphones with his flag on, that led to a pink MP3 player which was attached to Latvia's pink belt. He had a tight necklace in a silver color, a light blue jacket with a furry hood, a fishnet shirt, white jeans, black sneakers with neon pink soles, and the nation was holding a small dagger in his left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2.Talking bunnies and the City of Sun.

Everyone stared at each other wide eyed. But after a good 10 minutes of checking each others new image out, they finally started a conversation.

So…- began Canada, - this is how Poland imagines us?-

I guess so… - England responded putting his sitch on the ground.

So did everyone who had weapons, or something else. The moment they released them, they turned into shiny balls with a black string-like thingy. The countries took them, and put them on, some as necklaces, others as wristbands. Then something caught Francis eye.

- Why are we in the middle of a meadow that's surrounded by a forest? - He asked.

- I don't know. – England replied. And the rest of the nations shrug.

- I have an idea, da? Why don't we all find a habited place, da? – suggested Russia. Everyone agreed, however, they did wonder about the fact that Ivan was totally OK with the clothes he was wearing. So they headed towards east, coz Lith said it's Polands favorite direction. After about 7 mins they reached the forest. When they went inside they saw a pink bunny that was cheerfully chatting with a fox that had a pink neckerchief. They were talking about some big event that's going to happen. Once they noticed the 14 nations, they stopped. The fox ran away and the bunny just stared at them.

- Who are you? – The pink bunny asked.

- Wah! It talks! – screamed America making the bunny its eyes.

- It's "he", not "it". – He stated. OK so he rolled his eyes.

- Wah! It has a gender! – The American continued screaming. The bunny said nothing, and turned to leave, but was stopped by Germany.

- Wait, do you know where we could find a habited place? – The bunny turned around.

- Just go straight ahead, and you'll end up in the City of Sun. – he said and ran away in the same direction the fox had run when they came.

- That was weird – said America.

- Ve~ I wonder if all the pink bunnies talk here.-

- Come on aru, let's just go forward.-

On their way to the City of Sun Italy started singing some random things about pasta. He was still carrying his bag, and so was Romano. It turned out, that there was mafia stuff in the bags. Like walky-talkies, hand grenades, some sleeping drugs, and so on. They also met some other talking animals with pink things, for example - ribbons.

When they finally reached the end of the forest, they were greeted by a cheerful city that had ornaments of sun everywhere. The big gate, the streets, houses, of course the flags etc. the people where friendly, and soon they where welcomed as honored guests. The guards led them to the ruler of the city – Belgium. But she wasn't the ordinary Belgium everyone knew, this was Polands world, so naturally he had some countries here as well, but not as countries, more like something else. Belgium welcomed them with open arms, however she did ask who the mysterious travelers were and where did they come from. After she heard what had happened (due to Italy's unstoppable blabbing) she gave them the rooms in the palace.

-Dinner's at nine, so don't miss it!- she said while giving Spain the map of the palace and closing the door leaving them alone.

- She's nice. – said Spain who got glomped by Prussia and France.

- But I still prefer my Romanita, Tomatina. – he said in a sing-song voice. Romano on the other hand just growled.

They were all placed in 2 large rooms that where right next to each other, and had doors that allowed them to go from one room to another. In the first room were: Russia, China, Japan, Canada, Prussia, Lithuania and France. In the second room – Spain, Romano, Italy, Latvia, America and England. But since they had the opportunity to walk through both of the rooms they went where they waned to.

The clock hit 20:40 and everyone started getting ready for the upcoming dinner. Guards came, and led them up to the third floor, where there was a large door with carvings of the sun on it. They walked through the door and found themselves in a large hall that had a table in the middle. Another door across the hall opened, and in came Belgium. She was wearing a beautiful, long, red dress that had no sleeves, and fell like water on her body. The end of the till-floor-long dress was wits orange flames. She looked like the sun setting down. Like the sunset itself.

- Please, sit down. – She said as she walked over to the big table that was filled with all kinds of food. But of course – the best and fanciest. So, yeah, no burgers for our dear America. As the ruler walked, the crystal chandelier made her dress shine with every move of hears. As she got closer, the nations noticed that the dress had smell shiny pearls on it.

Once everyone had sat down the guards left the room. Some nations hesitated to touch the food but were encouraged by Belgium.

- Please, please fill your stomachs. I'm sure you must be hungry. We'll eat the dinner, and then we can talk. – She said with a smile so warm like the sunshine. After everyone had eaten including Belgium of course, they went to another room. This one was smaller, and had a large sofa in the middle. It also had a cozy interior, a TV, a chimney, and a small glass table on which were cups of tea and cookies. Belgium once again gestured them so sit down and have some tea.

- So, my name is Kate, and I'm the ruler of the City of Sun. but enough about me, I'm sure that your story will be much more interesting and I would very much like to hear it strange travelers.-

- Well, - began England after they had discussed which one should speak first, - my name is Arthur Kirkland – then he gestured towards America to continue the introduction.

- I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm also the Hero! – He said flashing a Hollywood smile at Kate, who giggled a little.

- Oui, my name is Francis Bonnefoy dear Kate. – He winked, and made Kate blush and giggle some more.

- Si, I'm Antonio, Fernandez Carriedo, senjorita. – Man the boys loved flirting with Kate.

- My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I'm awesome! - exclaimed Prussia giving Kate thumbs up.

- Em… Matthew Williams. – Said Canada in his sweet, silent voice.

- My name is Wang Yao, aru. – China introduced himself.

- Aru? – Kate asked.

- It's a habit. – She nodded.

- I am Ivan Braginski. – Said Russia, noticing a bit of a confusion and discoveration in Kate's eyes but said nothing.

- Hai, Honda Kiku. – Japan stood up and bowed, making sure his mini-skirt doesn't go up to much.

- Ludwig. – Said Germany saluting military stile.

- Ve~ Feliciano, Veneciano Vargas. – Said Italy while jumping up. Germany pulled him back on the sofa. Thank god his tea hadn't spilled.

- I'm … Romano Vargas. – Stated a lightly blushed Romano.

-My name is … R … Raivis Galante. – said a trembling Latvia.

- And I am Toris Lorinaitis. – finished Lithuania. And then they explained everything about how they had gotten here.

- Oh, the pink bunny and the fox with the pink neckerchief are princesses Poland's messengers. – She explained.

- Princesses? – asked America.

-Yes, even thought he's a boy, Miss Felix enjoys to be treated like a princess.-

Then something hit Arthur's mind as he asked.

-Could Pol… I mean Felix help us get home?-

-I don't know, but you could go to princesses Polands castle… - She said.

-Where is it? – asked Prussia, for once interested now.

-On the other side of the map, you have a long journey ahead of you. – said Kate giving them a map. – I could help you by preparing, if you'd like.-

-Oh we'd love that. - said England who had just finished his tea and placed the cup back on the glass table.

Kate gave them some money, food and other supplies, and off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own anything except for the plot.

Ch.3.Firework city.

They were escorted till the great exit gate, and then they were on their own.

Well, that was nice. – said England.

Dude, there were no burgers. – America started whining.

Is there anything else in your mind except burgers and food? – asked Arthur a little bit annoyed. The two of them started arguing.

Latvia decided to listen to that pink MP3. He was about to turn it on, but then the screen started glowing and he heard music starting in his headphones.

It was the song "What you got" by Colby O' Donis ft. Akon. That scared the boy, and he let out a small yelp. But it was loud enough to get the other countries attention.

What's wrong Latvia? – asked Lithuania.

Nothing, it's just that music started ringing from the MP3. – He answered.

Really? What kind? – asked USA.

Em… "What you got". –

Cool. – said America. Then the song changed and America demanded to put it on speakers.

And so poor Latvia did, now they all were listening to "Earthquake" by Labyrinth ft. Tinie Tempah. They continued walking with the music on, until it turned off.

Hey! - Protested America – What did ya do that for? –

It wasn't me, the MP3 just shut down. – Latvia objected.

Well, anyways, where are we now going now? – He changed the subject.

According to the map, there must be a city 3km east. – stated Arthur.

So they walked and walked, and walked till the sun sat down. And of course America and Prussia were whining the traditional

Are we there yet? – and the others growled a

No – back to them.

So it continued for about 15 more minutes until they were disturbed by a loud signal flare. And then fireworks started flying in the air.

Yes, we are finally there. – said England with a relieved smile.

They entered the city with the name "Firework city" and asked to stay in a hotel. As they found out later, the ruler of this city was no other, then our firework loving Hon-Kong. In this city however they didn't stay long and after a night in the hotel they moved on.

As they left the city Germanys pink watch sriked 4:00. 'OK, so it hasn't stopped.' Thought Ludwig and moved on. By now they had realized that every pink gadget or thing was somehow connected to Poland.

And then, a giant red dragon came out of nowhere, swallowed Russia, and flew away leaving everyone with a WTF face.

END CHAPTER 3.

**A\N so the third chapter is out. Took me long enough ne? Well anyways if anyone is reading this.. I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THE LAST PART WITH THE DRAGON COMING… R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: i don't own anything. Except for the awesome plot.**

_Ch.4 Lost and found._

So after the incident with Russia everyone was very carefull and didn't wander in oppen space much. Italy kept singing repeatedly.

There once was a Russia

But a dragon got-cha

There once was a fourteen

But now we are just thirteen.

Until Germany told him to shut up, about which Romano started cursing at the german for making his brother cry. Then Latvia of all people told them to shut the hell up. Well more like screamed. So they walked in a silence for a while. Then suddenly Prussia stopped.

- My awesome sences are hearing something.- He said. Eweryone listend for a bit, but didn't hear anything.

- Ve ~ I don't hear anything, how about you guys? – Italy asked.

- No.- They repeated in unision. Then a loud breaking branch sound could be heard, and a very, very girly scream along with it. And then, out of nowhere Norway came crushing down from the sky. Well more like the tree. But the fact is that Norway had been missing for a while now, however it could also be another Polands countrie, seeing as he was wearing a till-knee long light pink dress with a ribbon on front, his crest was like a holly one (†) he had angel wings, and a hallo, and was lying on top of Prussia, and as much as the nations knew-Norway hated dresses and ribbons.

-Ouch!- screamed, more like groaned Prussia.

-OMG! I'm so terribly sorry! - said Norway jumping off of Prussia and apologizing many times while bowing.

-I didn't the branch would break, but don't get the wrong idea that I'm spying on you or something, coz I'm defiantly not, but anyway I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you. – He said while still bowing.

-Norway? – said England cautiously. The moment he heard his name Norway stopped bowing and talking and looked up. At the same time his image changed and after a flash of light he was back in his sailor outfit with his crest pin like an ex (+). He liked at the nations in disbelief.

-England? Is that really you? – The boy asked. England nodded, and the moment he did, Norway tackled him to the ground.

-Thank God, I'm not the only one! OMG how did you get here? I was so worried about going insane about being the only country here, how long have you been here and... – He was interrupted by a loud growl coming from his stomach - ...do you have any food? – England nodded, and Norway got off of him. They gave him some food and after wolfing about a ¾ down like there was no tomorrow, he finally started talking about how he had gotten here.

-Well, I woke up in a pink room in the North kingdoms main castle, and Poland might've thought that me having good and bad mood swings would be fun. – He pointed to his crest hair cliff. – see? When it's like an ex, then I'm my normal self. When it's in the holly state, - he drew an example on the ground with a stick (there was sand.) –then I'm my angel self, well behaving nice and cheery, like an angel, but... when it's like this – he drew the hell version, - I'm bad, evil and well mostly like a demon, also my clothes change as I turn either an angel or a demon. When I'm myself I'm wearing my average clothes. I also can get whatever weapon I want. So, what have you done and how long have you been here? – He asked the 13 nations, but before they could answer he cut them off.

-Wait! I don't mean to be rude, but you said you were 14... Right?

-Well we were 14 until a dragon swallowed Russia. – They all went silent remembering the scene.

-Oh... Ok. So how long have you been here? – Norway repeated the question after a short while.

-Ve~ we have been here for about 3 days, or so ve~ we were in the City of Sun and the Firework city. We met Belgium, ve~ I mean Kate, and, well, ve didn't actually meet Hon-Kong, but you can already guess that he's the ruler of the Firework city. Ve~ ve~ ve~. – explained Italy and started ve-ing.

-Wait! – Said England, - you mentioned some kingdom? – He asked gaining the attention of others as well.

-Yeah, there are five kingdoms here. - And he began counting. – The East kingdom, the West kingdom, the South kingdom, the North kingdom and the Pink Heart kingdom. Each kingdom consists of a few cities, and a main, and controlling city in somewhere. Like a capital or something. You know what I mean? – the others nodded in union to show: they've understood.

-But in which awesome kingdom are we now? – asked... well, if you don't know which awesome person said that... Mattie will wack you on the head with his hockey stick. OK? Anyways. It was Prussia.

-Now? Hmm...We should be somewhere between the South kingdom and the West kingdom. – Answered Norway, to which Prussia said.- AWESOME! – But he was quickly shushed up as Matthew kissed him. Yes, it was on the lips, but seeing that the group had turned their backs to them, no one saw the kiss. But then another question caught their attention.

-Who rules in those kingdoms? – it was asked by Japan, but what shocked them all was Norway's reply.

-Rumania rules the South, but West... Alfred. – For a long, long while everyone said nothing. There was silence, and it seemed that even the birds have stopped singing, and the wind had stopped blowing.

-What? – asked Arthur. Not to mention America was speechless.

-Alfred. – repeated Norway. – And the city rulers are his 51 relatives and friends. – Needless to say that the city rulers are the 51 states. Then they somehow managed to change the topic of the conversation, and decided that Norway should come along. And then they headed for the West kingdom. Italy was once again singing random songs and the others were simply getting annoyed, while America and Prussia kept asking (while grinning evilly)

-Are we there yet? – And so it went on and on and on and on...

END CHAPTER 4.

**A/N. So there you have it! Chapter 4. Tnx for the first comment. I'm happy that somebody actually reads this. Well… I ran out of things to write…so R&R!**

**And no flames.(me burns easily.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Hello everyone that is actually reading this fanfic. Sorry for not updating, but I'm a really slow writer. Tehe… in this part I refer to Poland's America – Alfred but to the blonde goofy America we all know and love-America. It's because you could mix them up accidentally.**

** Disclaimer:…still don't own. But don't worry, soon I will take over the world, and then we'll see…..**

Ch.4 Hang them!

-Are we there yet? – Asked America and Prussia once again.

-Nein! – said Germany.

-Are we there yet? –

-No, aru! – replied China.

-Are we there yet? –

-Bloody NO! – shouted England. It had been going on like this for hours. Prussia and America kept asking the same question and others took turns to respond.

-Are we there yet? – They asked. AGAIN!

-No, we aren't. – This was Japans turn. The sky started to darken making it glow golden, pink, orange and red at the side where the sun was setting.

-It's gona be dark soon. – said Lithuania looking up.

-Hai, I agree. – agreed Japan.

-Ve~ we should find a place where to stay over the night, ve~ - suggested Italy and the others nodded in agreement, even America and Prussia.

-I see a light there. – said France pointing towards a small light that came from a forest nearby.

-Si, I see it too! – Said Spain cheerfully. They walked faster now and it took them about five minutes to get to the source of the light. It turned out to be a small wooden house. They knocked on the door. Once. Twice.

-I don't think that someone's home. – said Norway.

-Well let's check, damn it! – said Romano kicking the door down and leaving the others with dropped jaws. He then walked in, went to the kitchen, found a tomato there, took it, started munching on it, found a bed, ate the tomato, and went to sleep grumbling a

-Buonno notte. (Good night) – Italy soon followed his brothers' example and went to bed as well. The others soon walked in one by one and started exploring the small house. After an hour or two they finally went to sleep: Some on the couch, other beds, or simply on the floor.

The first one to wake up was Latvia (coz he's a morning person just like that *-*). And as he found out they were somewhere else. They were all in one room. It was quite spacey, but somehow seemed dangerous and not welcoming at all. As first he tried not to panic and then started waking everyone up. First he woke up, but of course, his brother Lithuania, then England, Italy, China, Japan, Norway, Spain, Romano, France, Canada, Prussia, America and finally Germany. Then everyone sat down in a big circle and started to thing about where the hell they were.

-Seeing how the door is locked and the windows have bars, I'd say were in some kind of jail, only way nicer. – said America after everyone had tried, and failed guessing where they are.

-Wow, you actually made a rational point and thought seriously for once. – said Arthur shocked.

-Hey! I make points all the time! – America started to pout.

-But wait, if this really is a prison cell, only way nicer, why are we here? – asked Francis.

-I know the answer to that, amigos! We were in that strange house, no? So maybe the owner of that house came home and called the police or something. – Spain explained. Then they heard steps from outside the room. They stopped talking and faced the door. Someone sneezed and someone else said

-Bless you. – To which he received a

-Tnx. – Then someone took out a key and unlocked the door. The door opened and the 14 nations met eye to eye with the guard. He had a blue cape and a silver gun. He was also wearing a light blue uniform.

-Hey, you! – He shouted at the nations. –the king wants to see you all. – The guard came in and put handcuffs around everyone's wrists, chained them together and led them together and led them out of the room in to a long hallway. They were walking like this for a while.

-How do you think, where is he taking us? – whispered Matthew.

-Well, he said to the king or whatever. – replied Alfred, still whispering.

-No talking! – The guard cut the conversation and kept walking. He walked to a big door, opened them and shoved the prisoners inside.

-Wait here until the king comes! – He ordered in a tone that wouldn't take any disagreement. Then he walked out, and shut the door behind him.

-So, what are we going to do? – Asked England.

-Well, we could tell the king about our epic and awesome adventure and maybe he'll be as awesome as Kate? – Suggested Prussia. The others hopefully nodded and after a good five minutes the large door in the other side of the room opened, and in walked Alfred. He looked exactly like America, only the clothes were different, and he had a crown and a cape. America was trying hard not to faint or start laughing pr do something equally stupid. Alfred walked to the middle of the room and… plopped down on a couch that was next to a table. He looked up at the nations and said

-Sit! – Everyone immediately took a seat. This Alfred was… different: His eyes were a crystal clear blue, and his voice – cold as ice. He didn't smile and just sat there observing the intruders with his almost glowing crystalic orbs. They felt uncomfortable, but none of them knew what America was going through now. The tall blonde looked at the king of the West kingdom with fear and anger. It was like he was looking in a mirror and seeing the part of himself that was evil, mean, blood lusty and waned to kill slowly, enjoying the pain his pray was going through. Simply to say–monster.

-Hello, I'm Alfred F. Jones, the king of the West kingdom, but that's none of your business, now tell me who you are, and why are you here! – He introduced himself still in that cold voice and still glaring at them. But America knew, that these glares were meant for him. Alfred sat there and watched them. Observing every move they move. Like a hunter was looking at the pray ready to shoot it down the second it runs. Then Germany of all people cleared his throat and told King Alfred what had happened in the past three days.

But what nobody noticed was Latvia's poker-face expression throughout the whole time they've been here, although he did flinch a little when Alfred looked him in the eye. So after Germany finished the blue-eyed King said

-Oh. – In an understanding tone. All of the nations, except for America, sighed in relief thinking that the King will be nicer now and help them. And then came the hunters shot. He snapped his fingers and guards rushed in the room.

-Guards… – He said in that icy cold tone, but it sounded somehow different, a little more childish and innocent. He even smiled a little. - …hang them! – And then he turned around and walked out of the room, his cape waving behind him. The guards grabbed the 14 nations and dragged them back to the prison cell. Then they unchained and uncoffed them and shoved them in the cell.

**End chapter 5**

**A.n. so, there you have it. Remember: my grammar sucks and R&R people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** hooray ! i finnaly updated this thing ^^

Disclamer: i own nothing!

Ch. 6. The runaway.

-Great! Now what? - said Norway annoyed.

- I guess we wait for our execution.- answered Matthew.

- So not awesome... - mentioned Gilbert. England was on a bed comforting America, telling him that everything's going to be ok, and there's no need to worry. Just like when he was a child.

Then Latvia's pink MP3 player turned on again. Latvia put it on speakers.

"I want to know the structure of your heart. Why do you turn my broken soul apart..." The sound of the music got everyone's attention and they shushed up looking at Latvia confused. The small nation just shrugged.

They were listening to "Runaway" by groove coverage. The second they heard the chorus snickers found their ways on the faces of the nations. They all had one thought in their minds.

"O-o-oh I want to run away, you told me nothing else but lies…" America stood up and said with a voice full of conspiracy

-let's run away. – To which he started grinning. The others nodded in unison.

Now they were sitting on one of the large beds and wondering how to get out. While they thought the MP3 played "Dangerous mind" by within temptation. Somehow they thought that the song wasn't just a coincidence. Somebody didn't want them to die, or at least not yet. Could it be Poland? Well the Mp3 was pink, so it might have a connection to the "princess".

So they sat there thinking until an idea struck… Italy's mind?

-Ve! I have a fantastico idea! Ve~ ve~ ve~…- he started ve-ing like crazy. Romano sighed and whacked Feli's head, from the looks of it – hard.

-El stupido fratello! (Stupid brother) speak English morron. They don't understand a single damn thing you're saying you damn excuse of a brother!- and he kept swearing in Italian and Feli started to cry.

-Ve~~~Romano's such a bastardo! – And he punched his brother making him fall off the bed. The other country's jaws dropped.

-Did Italy just hit his bro? – Asked America in disbelief.

-I think so aru – Answered china.

-Ve! – said an angry Italy, slightly huffing.

-So, as I was saying, we do have weapons right? So why don't we use them? Ve~ -

Suddenly they felt very stupid. How could they forget about their weapons?

-But how do we turn them back to normal? – Asked Japan confused.

-Oh, well that's pretty easy. You just take them in your hands, like this, - said Norway while taking his shiny ball off his neck and squeezing it lightly. – and then you squeeze it a little. Then the ball started shining and forming into a shape of an axe. When the light disappeared Norway was holding a dark blue axe with a shiny blade.

-Dude… - Said America, once again in disbelief.

-Ok. Now that's awesome! – Prussia joined him.

-Erm…yeah. I guess, well anyways as I said I get a weapon of my own choice, but I don't know about you guys… - Norway trailed off.

Ve~ I'll try first! – Said Feliciano cheerfully almost dropping his shiny ball when he took it off. Anyways he took it and squeezed it. The ball started shining in a light blue color and soon Italy got his backpack again. And it still held the mafia equipment. Soon everyone followed. America got his blue guns, England – his scythe, Francis and Prussia – a sword, China got his bow, Japan a katana, and Latvia – his small dagger. Also Roma got his school bag (also with the mafia contents), and was silently swearing. And out of nowhere a few other weapons appeared in front of those nations that didn't have any. Spain received a pair of pink guns, Germany got a spear, Lithuania got nunchucks and Canada got a whip.

Then they called the guard and told him that one of their companions has hurt himself. The guard believed them (so naïve he was) and went inside, where the Italians spread some sleeping – gas on him, and snatched the keys away. They silently went out and closed the doors behind them. They followed Latvia who said he had seen another door in the back of the corridor.

-This is so awesome. – Whispered Prussia, while sneaking to the door they had found, but then they heard voices behind their backs which made them stop in fear.

-Where do you think you're going? – Asked the cold voice of the king of the West kingdom – Alfred F. Jones.

Then they saw a flash of light behind them and… something knocked the king down. When they looked closer they realized that a giant hammer has been thrown at him. And then they saw a little trace of blood on the king's forehead. Then they heard a scream behind them and when they looked back they saw Norway in a full angel equipment running up to Alfred (who was unconscious) and starting to apologize. Again.

He knelt down and said – OMG I didn't mean to do this! I am so sorry for hitting you! I was just simply shocked at the moment and I let my reflexes take over. I'm really sorry… Hello? Are you ok? - He checked the king's pulse and sighed in relief.

-Thank God he's ok, just unconscious. – And somehow the others sighed in relief too. They didn't want Poland to get mad about them killing one of his precious country-rulers. After all he was the one, true ruler in this crazy world. And after what had happened to Russia no one even dared to do something the "princess" wouldn't approve.

-Norway, it's ok. He's just unconscious after all let him sleep. I mean he has rightfully earned a rest for working so hard and all… - America tried to convince Lucas to leave and he succeeded.

-You think? - The angel asked.

-Sure, just let him rest. – said America once more, and this time he got some backup from others. Together they convinced Norway to go and after a few minutes of running like mad (away from the guards of course) they finally stopped to catch their breaths. When they made sure no one is following them England took out the map.

-So where next? – he shot glances at everyone and stopped at … Greece?

End. Chapter 6.


End file.
